Kung fu Panda: Golden Warriors: Dark Gatherings
by Ben10extreme
Summary: Naruto is Finally used to life in the Valley of Peace,as he and Po become true Heroes. But Naruto is having visions about a boy by the name Sauske. And Po fights Ke-Pa for the Hereoes Chi. Unfortunately, that can't help him, when two months later, Naruto vanishes after clashing with Sasuke. Changed Title
1. What Happened?

Tobi sat on a rock curiously. Apparently, thiscDragon Warrior was much more danderous than he thought. "So, how to deal with him?" He thought. "Would you like us t cut hi m apart? Job specified by me." No Kisame, its official this panda is a much more bigger threat than I thought he would be. Without knowing it, he's kep me from Naruto for a ling time. And whatever that golden energy was is powereful. I couln't faze through it even by warping. He looked up. "But Now we have the upper hand. He is depressed and lost, because of his supposed failure. I will find the right time to confront him personally, and_ terminate him. _ Kabuto asked, " Why is he all upset anyway?" Tobi looked back. "All the warriors are upset and unbalanced Kabuto, because they think Naruto is dead."


	2. 6 and a Half Months Ago

**Sorry. I messed up chapter one, and I can try to fix it, but at school, I found a way to make use of that mistake. Read to see how.**

_6 and 1/2 months ago... _

_"_Is it set?" Monkey whispered. Po smiled. "Oh-ho, yeah it's set. No WAY Naruto can counter this." They were currently in a prank war in the Valley of Peace. Po and Monkey vs. why it's two vs. one? Naruto replaced Monkey as Prank Master the moment he dyed Po's fur pink, and dipped Monkey into REALLY hot tea. The crazy part, he made it all look like an accident. "Sorry Po, mom was telling me to pack up this fur dye when I tripped on Mantis." or "Oh, Monkey, you fell right into a bucket of hot tea. I meant to close that! Sorry. Hehehehe..." But they'd get him thistime. "Shhh...he's coming..." They hear stepping, and then sees..."AHHHH ITS HIM! "Throw your pie Po!" They then tossed thier cakes, at each other. "WHAT! But...but we had him!" Monkey wiped whip cream from his face, then licked some. "And a TOTAL waste of pie too!" Then Naruto came, dropping down from hanging on the ceiling. "Nice try dudes! Almost had me,ALMOST! HA!" He then ran out laughing. Po pouted. "Man, now it's 14-3! It's close to impossible!" Monkey then stared at Po angrily, but about losing. "He has to go down someday Po...I WANT MY THRONE BACK!" He walked out in comical rage, steam out of his ears. Po sweatdropped. "Note to self:Between studying, training, and pranking Naruto...choose training." Po walked to his room to get his mind off things, but then his head pounded with pain. "Arghh!" he whimpered. He then saw black... then: _Naruto! NARUTO! Where are you! He's seen grabbing rock over rock, looking for someone. Come on buddy, you HAVE to be here, PLEASE answer! Po stop! He's not here! NO, THIS IS WHERE HE WAS LAST! HE **HAS TO BE HERE!**_Po jerked, then calmed himself down. "What...was...that about?" He doesn't have an answer, so he shrugs it off for now, and walked out, still in confusion. _Po...Naruto is in danger...I hope you see it before it's too late...The one saying this...was Oogway..._


	3. Just a Regular Routine,then Voices?

Naruto was walking through the Valley, just enjoying his day. "Keep vigilant Naruto!" With Tigeress. Yay... "C'mon Tigeress, we've been patroling for HOURS. I need a break." She looked at him. "Patrollers are not ones to take breaks." She kept walking. "Neither are stuck-up tigers..." She turned sharply. "Pardon? You have something to tell me?" Man, that GLARE again! Now I see why Po's so cautious with talking to her. "Oh! Nothing important! That is of matters...hehe." Tigeres just stared at him for a minute, then kept walking. Naruto sighed out of boredom, then walked too. CRASH! Was heard in the distance. Tigeress sped for it. "Trouble!" Naruto held his head high. "FINALLY! Some thing actually happens today!" He ran with her. They got to the place of the crash, and saw Croc bandits trying to run. 'Stop right there, crocs!" Tigeress snarled. Naruto finally caught up, saw the Crocs, then groaned in disappointment. "AH MAN! It's just Fung again..." Said Croc felt insulted. "What's that supposed to mean, huh?! I'm not a fret to you guys or something?!" Fung yelled. Naruto shrugged. "I tried to NOT say it, but those are your words, not mine." Gahri poked his head in the crowd. "Hi Naruto!" Naruto smiled. "Hey man!" "Gahri! WHY are you too talking to each other?!" "Compared to the Jade Palace guys, and us guys, Naruto's the only one who at least TRIES to be nice to me." Fung looked confused AND angry. "But I'm always nice to you!" Gahri didn't look convinced. "Name one time then." Fung just stood there. "Uhhh...give me a minute to..." HAH! Tigeress just went and kicked him in the snout, making him bowl over the others. Naruto sighed again. "See what I mean? It took her ONE kick to K.O. you guys. It...never stops being funny." He said snickering. Gahri got up, and just put himself in chains. "See, He's even giving himself up! Come back when your bigger or tougher, or at LEAST, smarter, Po comes to me about that all the time." Gahri whispered, "You still come to visting hours right?" "Of course dude, I'll bring the cookies this time." They smiled, fist bumped, and loaded them into the thing. Fung looked at Tigeress. "You LET them do this?" She shrugged. "He refuses to stay in the Palace until trouble comes, so we let him out once in awhile." Naruto added, "Yeah, I have curfew! It sucks." The rhinos loaded them away,leaving the two alone. "Hey so you wanna do something or..." "I'm going to train." She said simply,'and walked off. Naruto grumbled about tigers not doing anything and just followed her. But then: _You really think you can stop me Naruto? I'll try anything if it means keeping this weapon from blowing up the Valley! Why are you even with that crazy bird?! She has nothing you want! Actually, she does,'but why does it matter? You're going down anyway, so telling you is useless. _Naruto shook his head, then blinked. Tigeress turned around, seeing his shivers, got concerned. "You alright?" He stood there for a second, then looked up. "Yeah, I'm fine, let's go." He shook that off and kept walking. _What was that? Who's voice am I hearing?_


	4. Fenguang And The Mysterious Wolf

Fenguang was sitting in her bird like prison. How did she lose, to a PANDA? A pea brained panda outsmarted HER? Unacceptable. "He...is going to PAY!" She shouted. "Hey old hag, quiet down in there!" A rhino guard said. She just cursed at them, then tried to get some sleep. Her mind was still jumbled about the human the Panda was with: _Naruto stood his ground, still exhausted, shielding Shifu. He was pretty cut up too. You really think you're going to win this boy? Look what I did to your friends! I could snap you in half if I wanted to! I'm not scared of you, old buzzard! That does it! Here comes the...CRASH! Everyone turned to see Po, on a kite, crashed into a window. (Gonna skip fighting to fit important info! Sorry!) I'll get you Panda! I GET YOU! Before she was fully carried away in her prison, she saw the human smirking at her, snickering with red eyes, waving at her...then she thought, Wait...wasn't his eyes blue? _ "That boy is hiding something from me. The minute I saw his eyes, power was surging off him silently, but I guess the panda didn't focus on it to sense it, but **I **did."She was going too find the secret of that power, even if it **KILLS HER! ** "Hey birdie, you got a visitor." She got confused. Who would want to visit her. _I swear, if Shifu comes to gloat about his"students victory" over me, i'm going to __**RIP HIS HEART RIGHT OUT OF HIS CHEST!**_The door opens, revealing a tall figure. _Ok...not Shifu...but who is it? _The figure was a Wolf, looking like he's in his 40's, looking smug. He looked like he has a strong chest, with a huge slash on it, healed buy now. His eyes are green, like the Panda's, but...it looked evil, no, sinister. He also has a black sword on his hilt. It had, BLOOD on it! Why'd they let him in here with that showing?! But his teeth, for a wolf, was actually pretty clean, making his smirk look like he's flirting evilly. He looks so disrepectful, so ruthless, so powerful,so deadly, so...so..._handsome...NO! Get that image out THIS INSTANT WOMAN! _He walked in, looking at her,eerily calm like. "Hello Ms...Fenguang is it?" _**DAMN IT! Even his VOICE sounds sexy! **_"H-h-hell-o there." She mumbled clumsily. **COME ON! DON'T STUTTER! YOU ARE A KUNG FU MASTER! ACT LIKE ONE! **She tried again. "Hello, wolf. Do you have buisness with me?" He answered. "Yes I do, I'm here to break you outta here." He said it simply and calmly. She looked confused. "What? Why me?" "Simple, I need your assistence, in exchange for freeing you from this prison."She huffed. "Yeah? Good luck with that buster. They really tripled secruity since Tai Lung trashed the place." He smiled, sinister like. "You leave THAT, to me. Do we have a deal?" She sighed, either out of desparation, or attraction, couldn't tell. "Fine, but unless you can get me out of this blasted cage..." SLASH! In on swipe, the cage was cut in half, freeing the Owl. She was stunned. "H-how? " She whispered. He showed her his sword, showing of a black flame srrounding it. "Dark Magic, my dear. A sorceress came to me for food, and in exchange, how do the young one's say it? "Amped" up my sword. Now it's more powerful and ven deadlier than befoe." He put it back in his hilt, then walked toward her. "Even Oogway's cage was destroyed by it, proving how well I've learned to use it. Now, ready to leave, _with _a fight? The guards must have noticed by now." She was still cautious. ' Fine. But if you sell me out, **YOUR HEAD COMES OFF! GOT IT?! " **She yelled, poking his chest on the scar, making him wince slightly. He then grabbed her wing, then kissed it charmingly. "You have my word Madam, wolves may be, dishonorable at times, but I assure you, if we make a deal' we stick to it. Even if it kills us." She blushed at the contact, but kept focused. "Alright, what's your name? And, not that I care, but do you have a family?" His smile vanished, and turned sad. "My name is Jao, and my twin brother is now dead, leaving my sister-in-law and nephews to fend for themselves." "Oh...i'm sorry...I didn't..." No it's fine, lets go." When she flew out, his smirk returned. _All according to plan. I'll be more powerful with the two of us working together. You are running out of time, Jhong, my nepew..._


	5. Jhong's Memories

Jhong was walking along the path in the dark. He brought his brother and mother along his journey. He was not trusting of the pack looking after them. Of all he wolves, the eldest one was left in charge of the wolves after his father died. But...he can't shake the fact that his uncle was after him, lurking in the shadows, waiting for him. No, looking for THEM. They are all in danger now. "Son, don't you think it's time for you to rest a bit?" June asked. His mother wasn't wrong, he was awake for days, only eating so little. "No mother, it's fine, let's keep going." His stomach growled, and he blushed. "Not hungry huh Jhong?" Bandit snickered. "Come dear, we are a long way ahead of us, you need to eat mister." His mother ordered in a motherly tone. He sighed. "Ok, let's camp here." They sat down near the trees, set up their tents, and went to eating. Bandit was a happy pup, chowing down on his dumplings, while June and Jhong ate quietly. Jhong took the time to go though his memories: _Jhong was 7 years old, sitting by himself. No kids were talkinhg to him, parents insulted him, and he was picked on by the crocs everyday. "You okay Jhong?" He looked to the side, and sees a little fox girl, 5 yrs old. She is wearing a little green kimono, her favorite color. Her eyes were a tinted green. "Hi Crystal..." She frowned. "What's the matter?" "All these kids keep ignoring me, and calling me names, and hitting me all the time." Crystal held up her paws, and tightened them in fists. "Need me to deal with them?" Sigh. "No Crystal, you don't have to worry about me, you are a princess, you can't be in my personal problems, being all royal and all. You shouln't even be talking to me." Her eyes saddened. "Jhong, you're my best friend. Of course I'll be with you when I can." He smiled. "Thanks Crystal." Her smile turned into a mischieveous one. "So...about this snow wolf you like...is she REALLY that pretty?" He blushed heavily. "Crystal! Not out loud!" _ Jhong smiled at the memory, and kept eating his dumplings. He thought: That she wolf was beautiful alright. I wonder if Crystal is doing well?


	6. Shifu's Old Flame

Kakashi is seriously peeved. Nothing in the Kung Fu archives about de-aging during dimensional travel, or dimensional travel by itself fot that matter. The very idea is hard to grasp, easy to imagine. Shifu suddenly appeared. "Find anything yet Kakashi?" Kakash flinched. "Wow, not a lot of people sneaked up on me like that." Shifu smiled. "Is that so?" He took out a cup. "Tea? You know resting once in a while helps too. Ask Po." They sat in front of the pool in the hall, sipping tea. "No luck huh?" Nothing. "It is not to be taken heavily, we will figurd this out." The teachers just sat where they were, worrying about their students mental state. "It can be frustrating to not have answer to that either, but lets do one problem at a time." Shifu advised. They nodded. More silence. "So...any, ya know..._interests_...?" Shifu looked confused for a minute. "Oh?...OH!" He blushed brightly at the thoughts entering his mind. "Unlike me, you had time for a relationship, you are, how old are you?" Shifu whispered in his ear, and he was shocked silly. He looked at Shifu in disbelief. Wow. He was older than the Third! When he was alive! How?! "Anyway, the girl?" Shifu wore a sad but humorous smile. "Ah yes, my first love, she is currently a theif." "Oh, that's terri..." "Let me finish. She tried to steal artifacts from the Jade Palace, but intead, while fighting, we captured each others hearts. "Sigh" she calls it "Love at first _fight" _ heh, that always cracked her up good." He snickered. "Hehe, Love at First Fight, that's a good one." Kakashi laughed. "Yes, but, my duties,and her theivery, tore us apart, untill we finally broke up, sadly." Kakashi was saddened by this, but said nothing. "But she swore to steal me back someday, somehow, so we can finally love each other with nothing standing in our way, no rules, no limits, but I would not give up, and currently, she hasn't either." Kakashi saw the tear in his eye, and stared at him with a knowing look. "You...you still love her don't you?" Shifu smiled sadly. "So much...but I must not, my duties for my students forbid it." Kakashi looked at him, eyes knowing something. "Would Po think that way?" Shifu's eyes widened at that. "If Po is as promising a student as you think, trusting his judgement is a must, he wiser than he looks, and even _he _doesn't realize it." Both teachers smile at that statement. "You're right, I need more confidence in him, he's changed us all so much, he deserves that much." Kakashi's eye twinkled, along with Shifu's, and continued to drink their tea. _Who know's? Maybe you two can love again one day..._


	7. The Owl, The Wolf, And The Uchiha

Fenghuang was carrying Jao in her talons by the shoulders. They were covered in blood, quite a lot too. They didn't kill anybody however, but they did get a little ferocious in the prison. "Why did we have to let them live again?" Fenghuang asked. "M'lady, we shouldn't be thirsting for blood, _yet,_ but we do need to show these fools who they are messing with." Jao answered. "Letting them survive their horror and telling about it is more effective than just killing them." The owl landed in a grassfield, then set him down. "Whatever you say. It's getting late, we rest here." She then noticed he was staring at her. "What?" Jao just continued staring. He looked at the moon, then said, "Have you ever been told how much or how well the moon reflects off your bright , yet menacing, but brilliant eyes?" She blushed at the comment. "R-really? Well, actually no I hav-STOP DOING THAT!" Her head was glowing red, out of embarassment. Jao just looked at her curiously, like a pup. "So, you are ashamed of how beautiful you are?" "WHAT? No of course not I..." She stopped. She heard something, she then turned her head in a 180° degree way. "What was that?" She then flew to the source of the noise. "Wait, Fenghuang! What did you hear?" She heard Jao say, but kept going. She then perched on a tree where she has a clear view of the fields. "If I were crazy...I mean, If i'm right, I heard _lightning_ around here. But there are no storm clouds anywhere, so why...?" CRASH! She jumped, almost falling off the tree. "What the?!" She needed to get closer. She flew to a shorter tree, but still had an ok view of the fields. She was right about one thing, _lightning _was cackling in a space not too far from here. How? She then sees the dust clear, only to reveal..._another human?! _How is this possible?! She was sure the boy and his sensei were the only ones! But...she sensed his aura. It was...dark...very dark...She sees him grab his hand firmly. _Chidori... _then, lightning came out of his hand! "But, how?"She whispered. Jao appeared behind her. "Well, no use standing there, talk to him." "What, but why?" Jao smirked. "We do need some enforcement, and the boy looks promising." "Ugh, fine, I'll chat with him." She flew to his location, leaving Jao hidden. _Interesting...I smell his scent...he's...Uchiha...So there ARE survivors after all. _He had gathered knowledge about the Uchiha in a hidden library with worldly knowledge. The Uchiha were aparently extinct in another world, but here is one, right in front of him. _This could work to our advantage..._Fenghuang landed a few feet in front of the boy. She wasn't nervous, but she stil has a hard time finding the right words. "Uh...hello?" He sensed her prescence, turned around, and his eyes went red. "Who are you? Why are you here?" She found her words then. "Shouldn't I be the one asking those questions?" She responded. The boy scoffed. "If you are just here to waste my time, then just fly away, you are taking up my training space." Her head then enlarged in cartoonish rage. "HEY! YOU RESPECT YOUR ELDERS BOY!" "Calm down dear." Jao came from the shadows. "The boy has a right to be defensive, we were just have a name?" The boy answered,"Sasuke Uchiha,why?" Jao smiled. _So I'm correct. Now...to earn his trust. _"Did you suffer memory loss?" Sasuke hesitated. "Yes." "Did you have dark energy surrounding you when you got here?" "I-I am unsure. Ravens I met said I was..." Jao was confident, this can work out for all three of them, if he joins that is. "Come with me boy, WE will help you regain your memory, journey with us." Fenghuang joined in. "We can make it worth your while kid. What do you say?" Sasuke was unsure. The owl, he sensed, was somehow just like him. But the wolf...he doesn't know yet... "...Fine..." Jao sighed. This boy had to be useful, but that doesh't mean he has to be boring. "Very well, let us sleep then, we will continue in the morning." Sasuke was lead to camp, then just lied himself down in the grass. Jao came to Fenghuang, then grabbed and kissed her wing. "Sweet dreams, my sweet. We have long ways to travel." He then went to his tent, curled up, then went to sleep. Fenghuang sighed dreamily. "Such a gentlemen...WAIT! WHY DO I CARE?!" When her question was met withsilence, she just groaned and perched on a branch, then went to sleep.


	8. Tournament For Students Approaching

Po was cooking noodles with his father. He heard that Kakashi and Shifu still have not found answers about Naruto's appearence,but he was confident that they will get something somehow. "Hey Po!" He turned to Tigeress and Crane. "Oh, hey guys, what's up?" There is a VERY high chance Tigeress won't admit this, but she loves spending time with Po. She feels...funny around him. The good funny. "Master Shifu wanted us to pass these out." Crane handed him flyers. "Oooh! A Students All out Battle Royale! Sweet!" Tigeress smiled at his anticipation. "We are all entering the contest. Even Naruto." Po spat out the noodles he was starting to eat. "Woah, woah, hold on there guys, i'm not very comfortable with Naruto entering this." Crane said, "That's funny, Viper said the same thing." "Really?" "Just you know, being protective and all, well, i'm lucky my neck is still in place." He felt his long neck, and shivered. "And besides,(sighed dreamily) Mei Ling is going to be here..." He said with hearts in his eyes. Tigeress eyed narrowed. "To _compete?"_ No, just spectating. Master Chao(right?) is also coming." Po thought it over. "Alright, Naruto can enter, he can finally show off alongside me, we will be victorious!" Tigeress looked at his hand. "Po, you didn't realize your hand was in boiling water for 3 minutes?" Po calmly took a deep breath, then said,"Excuse me" them walked up to his room. Just then, Mr. Ping. "Oh hello young ones! Have you seen Po around? He has to return to cooking." Just then..."HAAAAAAAAA-HA-OWWWWWWW! SWEET MOTHER OF FURY IT BURNS! **IT BURNS!" **The three sweatdropped at the noise. "On second thought, I'llcook by myself for now." He went back to work, leaving Crane and Tigeress in their thoughts. "So...we should get started to passing these out or...? "I'm going to train." Tigeress walked out, leaving Crane with all the papers. "Of course you are..." He grumbled. So he stumbled out. Tigeress thought to herself, " I'm not sure about Naruto entering either Po, but I can promise you he will be fine, Yesterday proved that: _Naruto panted, sweating heavily, while Tigeress stood firm. "No fair...ow...you said you WEREN'T going to use yout Double Palm Strike this time!" She shrugged. "And? You can not EVER trust the enemy Naruto, especially in a fight." Naruto stood and looked up at her. "Yeah, but that's the problem." "Huh? Why?" Naruto simply said, "You're...you're, NOT the enemy...She was surprised at the answer, and couldn't respond. _Tigeress smiled. Yeah, Naruto is gonna be fine...I hope...

_(Time:5 months before Naruto's disappearence)_


	9. Rivals Reunited?

Fenghuang woke up with a bird like yawn. She had been dreaming about ruling China, and, romantic actions with a wolf._What...is...HAPPENING TO ME?! _She saw Jao holding something in his hand. "What's that?" "Looks like your buddy Shifu is planning some big tournament or something." She got up with a start. When did you get that? Where did ou get that?" Jao yawned. "Let's see, maybe, 4 hours ago, from a goat on the road, so, I got, 3 hours of sleep." Fenghuang gasped. "You WHAT?! You fool! You need rest." _He's so ADORABLE when he yawns...REALLY?! _Jao waved it off. "No need to worry, i'm "yawn" perfectly fine." She wasn't having it. "No way bucko, you are staying RIGHT HERE. I'LL take Sauske too this tournament, and YOU are getting sleep. No arguements." Jao shrugged. "Alright then, your call. Heard that Sasuke?" Said human just said,"Whatever." MAN he's so BORING! The owl said,"Get ready then boy, we leave in 10 minutes." She made on her way for a drink from the ravine, but then Jao said,"You know, the way you take charge like that, putting your talon down...makes you all the more attractive in this wolf's eyes. Training me to be obedient hm? I warn you, it may be tough to do that, that s one thing me and my brother had in common." She was brightly red now. "Silence Fool! I'm getting a drink of water." She flew off, blushing still. _I absolutely REFUSE to believe I'm falling for this insuboardinate, ignorant, smart-mouthed,charming...dashing...powerful...NO! Fenghuang! Get it together! But he looks a big cute puppy when he's sleepy...STOP IT! _

(At the Valley of Peace)

"Battle Royale? I'm SO in!" Naruto cheered, with Viper gently wrapped around his chest. "Is it gonna be alright?" Kakashi reassured her. "It's for many students Viper, Naruto's gonna be fine." Mantis jumped on his shoulder. "Yeah Viper, chill. We are all in this, so we can watch him if you want." Naruto looked at her. "Please don't make me partner up with him." Po appeared in the Training Hall. "Tch, of course not, you're with me!" Naruto's cheer came back. "Awesome! We are gonna win this! I'll go down the Valley to prepare." Viper slithered after him. Kakashi winced. _What's that chill I just felt? _He turned to Shifu, and he looked at Kakashi. "Yes, I felt it too..."_  
_

Naruto was down in the Bamboo Forest, thinking about how he's going to win. "So you are ABSOLUTLY sure about this Naruto?" Viper still worried. "Mom, you worry to much, I'm gonna be fine, just relax and-" He bumped into someone. The person turned. "Watch where your going, Loser." He said emotionlessly, and kept walking. Naruto fumed. "HEY! You watch where YOU'RE G-" He got a good look at his face, it was ominously familiar. In fact, he SWORE the guy knew who he was, and vice versa. He stopped, and the other guy kept walking. "Naruto, are you alright?" Naruto turned, eyes somehow, turned sad. "Yeah, let's get back to the Valley." They made there way back, while Naruto thought:_Sasuke? Is...that guy...this...Sasuke...?_


	10. Naruto's Powers Returning

Po is tucking Naruto in. Poor boy trained himself to death 3 hours ago. He just passed out on the floor, panting. Po and Viper left the room, the latter kissing his cheek. "Alright guys, we have plenty of time t kill before the tournament tomorrow. So...wanna do somethin?" Tigeress volunteered. "You and I can take a walk in the Bamboo Forest if you want." Silence. Po was too busy admiring her beauty. _She's so beautiful...why can't I... _"Po?" Tigeress asked again. Po jerked. "Y-y-yeah! Totally! You got it!" Tigeress just awkwardly said,"Oookay then, let's go." Wait, NOW?" "Yes,now, is there something else you are doing instead?" "NO,no, lets go, we can go now. It's cool." So they just casually walked down to the Bamboo Forest, talking as friends do. When... "Hey look! It's...a boy!" Tigeress looked ahead, and saw him too. "He's training by himself, why?" Po shrugged. "I dunno, let's ask him." He walked up to the boy. "Wait...he's...a human? Cool! You and Naruto can be buddies!" The boy saw the panda, then turned and walked away. "Leave me...I must train..." He then jumped off into the trees. Po would question this, but instead said, "Sheesh, ok then. Talk about a second Tigress." Said Tiger heard this. "WHAT was that PO?" Po panicked. "Nothing sweetie! I mean beautiful! I MEAN GORGEOUS! I MEAN SEXY! I MEAN...GAHHHHH!" He ran off screaming, leaving a trail of dust behind him. Tigeress stood there confused. "What?" Back at the Palace: Shifu was thinking to himself. He was worried about soething ominous happening soon, which puts the world in danger. But, he was also thinking about Naruto's progress. It was just as he and Kakashi predicted, he was getting his powers back. _Naruto was fighting Lidong with Tigeress, protecting Prince Zan. "Hey Tigress!" "Kinda busy Naruto, what is it?!" "Remember when I said things about the Crocs being smarter, tougher, and all that? I TAKE IT BACK! ALL OF IT! Except hanging out with Gahti, I still like that..." BAM! Tigeress was blown back into a wall, cracking it. "Oh no! Tigeress!" Lidong was about to take the goose child, when Naruto stepped in front of him. "Small boy name Naruto can't stop Lidong!" Naruto looked steamed. "Ok, 3 things: 1: You need to work on your grammer! 2: You can't abuse a child like that, OR my friends! And 3: WATCH ME! He then took a stance, then: Shadow Clone Jutsu! POOF! Like that, 20 Naruto's appeared! All ready to fight. Tigeress looked on. "Woah..." Then all the Naruto's said: Wow! I'm so glad we remembered this!" Tigeress cracked her knuckles at Lidong. "As am I." Lidong sweatdropped, and said, "This no good..." OR... " Forget it! Your not getting away!" Naruto yelled at Temutai. Po was in a headlock. "Nice trashtalk bro, MIND HELPING ME OUT HERE?!" Naruto thought, and said, "I got it!" He got a clone summoned, and started spinning his hands. Po looked on, still in a headlock. Wind energy? What's he...? Naruto ran toward them. Woah dude, what are you doing?!" Po panicked. RASENGAN! He pushed the ball of light into Temutai's chest, blowing him back, making him crash into a building. When the smoke clears, Po was astonished. "Bro...THAT WAS SO COOL! You goota teach me how to do that!" Naruto smiled. "Sure thing dude!" Temutai came from the rubble, yelling, THIS IS NOT OVER! Then the rest of the buikding fell on him, making the duo wince. "THAT S gotta smart" Po nods in agreement. Then a voice said, "...let's call it a draw..." **END FLASHBACKS!**_Shifu smiled. He and Kakashi were worrying too much, the boys are going to be fine. So why does he still feel uneasy?


	11. Ninja's Clash! Who's Ke-Pa?

This is it. The battle royale started today. Master Chao and Mei Ling were in the sidelines, watching the duels. Crane was too busy doodling at Mei ling to clearly focus on his fight with the rhinos, but using his wind abilities to outpace them made him take a victory. He was obviously trying to show off for the mountain lioness(right?)and it worked. She secretly blew a kiss at him, and he caught it gratefully. Who said being a janitor at first would lead to nothing. Oh,wait, he kinda did. Hehe...Mantis and Monkey were using agility to overpower gorillas, and a cheetah(tough!). Monkey swore she was licking her lips at him. Either sh e likes him, or wants to eat him. To help him sleep, he picked the first one. With Viper, in the Bamboo Forest, fought with a lion. He was big, but she had speed. She grabbed a hold of his tail, then swung him into a bolder. He was K.O.'D on the spot. Tigeress and Po fought with two tigers, both looking tough, and giving Tigeres the eye. They both had to restrain themselves from completely obliterate them, but kept their cool and won with no effort. And finally...Naruto walked by himself, ready to fight at any moment. Then a kunai stuck itself just beside hishead in a tree. He jumped back, and looked around. "What...where are you?! Come and take me on!" "If you say so..." Just then, fire sewed out of nowhere, almost singing his hair. "Huh?" Then, that guy again! "You!" He yelled pointing at the red eyed human. He smirked. "So...you're the Naruto I kept hearing in my mind." Narut counterd, "And you must be the Sasuke I kept SEEING!" They began to circle each other. "So...are you a friend?" Naruto started. "Or the enemy?" Sasuke finished. Kurama felt uneasy. **They're gonna fight now? Of all times! This isn't good! **They then charged each other, kunai's clashing. They jumped back, gliding on the ground. Sasuke shouted, "Fire Ball Jutsu!" Then Flames blew out of his mouth! Naruto ran along the ground to avoid the flames. "Hot, hot, HOT!" The flames subsided, then Naruto countered, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" 5 Naruto's appeared, and charged at Sasuke. He took out each one by kicking on a piece of wood, and launched it at them. All but the real Naruto dodged it. Sasuke thought, "So, this proves he's no pushover." Naruto thought "Man, this guy's tough! But, why is it famiiar?" They clshed kunai's again, grinding their teeth. "Who are you Naruto?" "I need to ask YOU that!" How can I, with no memory?" You can't have amnesia! I have amnesia!" "Wait, so we both...?" They eventually separated. "Enough of this." Sasuke said. He made hand signs, then said, "Chidori..." Naruto saw the lightning. He knew he needed to counter. He summoned a clone, then readied the wind chi into his hand. "Rasengan..." The looked up, then charged each other. It feels...like it's been done before...speaking of before, before the chi's can clash, Po appeared between them, grabbed their wrists, and threw them in different directions. Naruto's hit a boulder, making,gaping hole. Sasuke's hit the ground, also making a hole. Po winced. "Sheesh, if I was a second late, or early, but either way "gulp" that would've been really painful." He turned to the boys. "Dang guys, whats the deal? It's like you guys tried to kill each other or something." Sasuke muttered,"Yeah...trying..." He stood up, and whistled. "I'm done here. You win." Just then, a figure appeared before them, revealing..."FENGHUANG?!" She landed gracefully. "Hello Panda. I'm just picking up my student, nothing serious." Po's jaw dropped. "YOU'RE her student?!" Sasuke didn't respond, he just got on her back, and whispered,"This isn't over, I'll be back." They then flew off, leaving the other two in confusion. Po asked," What was THAT about?" Naruto was emotionless. "I don't know." They then silently made their way back to the Valley. Po, Tigeress, and Naruto were the Winners, but Naruto couldn't get his mind off Sauske. With Shifu: He woke up with a start, panting. It can't be. HE couldn't have returned. He whispered: "Ke-Pa..." (Time skipping to 2 months before Naruto's disappearence for next chapter.)


	12. Dark ForeShadows

The pig was simply sipping on tea. He's finished explaining his story of being a once mighty dragon, to...a mere pig..."So wait...YOU'RE Ke-Pa?" Some guy asked. The pig stopped sipping, and just said,"Yes." Then continued sipping his tea. Oxes, geese,and pigs were in disbelief. "No way, it can't be, you're just bluffing." The pig put his cup down. "Well, you don't believe me? Fine. Take a shot at me. See if you can get a rise outta me." The guys at some bar shrugged, and advanced toward him, his face emotionless. (Meanwhile) Jao suddenly awoke. He looked uneasy. Fenghuang woke up a minute later. "What is your excuse NOW Jhong?" But then, she saw his face, and she got concerned. "What? What's wrong?" Jao looked at her with even more worry on his face. "Something's not right. The smell in the air...It's spells trouble...and it's not going to be the kind **I **like." Sasuke got up then. "I feel it too. Something big is happening, and it's heading toward the Valley." He walked out. "I'm going to check it out." Fenghuang got a little more nervous. "Are you sure? It doesn't sound very fitting for you on your own. And what about the blond boy?" He stopped for a bit. Then said,"I do what I can. Whatever this thing is, is powerful, I'll deal with it. You too just relax here." He said, a little out of character. He then sped out, into the wind. Jao scoffed. "Heh, trying to show off eh?" He got up. "I gotta go." Fenghuang looked confused. "Where?" Jao sniffed the air, then smirked. "I believe I've found my family in the distance. Time to say hello..." He sped out on all fours, wind in his face. Fenghuang walked out as well. "Well...might as well practice my flying, it's a hell of a lot better than just sitting here." She then flew off into the distance.(Somewhere...Near the Valley...) Jhong stopped in his tracks. Chills ran up his spine. June saw this, carrying a sleeping Bandit in her arms. "What' wrong honey?" She then gasped. "It's...it's him isn't it?" He shook his head. "No, it isn't, but...it still feels ominous...something is seriously wrong...at least I HOPE it isn't Uncle..." He sniffed the air. "And besides, we are almost there. All we need is a week. We have traveled for months, we need to press on once more mother." June hesitated, but listened to her son. "Alright, let's go." They walked on, but the ominous feeling would not is not good...Uncle is getting closer everyday. Dragon Warrior...I have to reach him BEFORE the week ends...(With Kakashi) He's standing on the roof of the Jade Palace, looking at the clouds. He thought, "Something is SERIOUSLY wrong. Whatever is out there, is POWERFUL." He was still uneasy, but went inside for now. Maybe he should leave for a while, see what's out there, because it's endangering the entire Valley. He also thought,"If Sasuke is in the same position as Naruto, it's gonna be trouble for the two themselves..." Outside, you can see the Peach Tree. It doen't look very healthy...


	13. Peach Tree Dying, Kurama's Worry

Po was skipping along the streets, humming. He was in a really good mood today. Trouble seems to not be a serious issue. It was a really cool day. He just underhanded Fung and his goons. When they were stealing,apples. Yes, apples, they are that embarassing now. At least Naruto still liked Gahri. He caught the sack of apples, then landing with a split. A really, painful, split. The goose said, 'YOU'RE the Panda Po!" Silence. "Are you ok?" Po lightly responded, "Yep, in the zone, totally fine...ow...ha..." Naruto watched from afar, on the training grounds. "Well, THAT sucked." Shifu shook his head. He was forgetting his reasons for being the Dragon Warrior, andbwhat got him there in the first place. How is he going to convince him that-suddenly Shifu collasped, head bobbing in pain. Naruto was also having extreme headache, but stayed standing. "What...what the heck was that?" He asked. Shifu looked up. "THE PEACH TREE!" He yelled. He then told everyone to meet up with him at the tree, told Naruto to fetch Po. He found him, showing off again. "Po, dude, we have a situation." Po looked back at him. "Can't it wait a little longer?" No man, this is a big one, Shifu is seriously freaked out. He needs us NOW." Po understood. "Ok, I'm comin'." He took awhile though, carrying his toys up to a sacred tree. Real professional. Then: _Don't you get it? Naruto isn't a spirit. If anything, a spirit lives IN him. But how is that possible? I believe there is something Kakashi is not telling us... _He made it to the Peach Tree, smiling. "Hey, guys, you gotta check out my...hey what happened to the Peach Tree?" Shifu glared at him. "Oh, I thought you were caught up on the issue Dragon Warrior, sensed you did the meditating I assigned you like you said you did." Po stood there blankly. "Er...yeah,'I may have, kinda, lied a little here and there..." Naruto stood up. "DUDE! How can you not see the damage being done, just by a tree dying?" "Never mind that Naruto." Kakashi walked up to the group. "Something tells me that a bigger issue is hidden somewhere here,'so we need to move and search." Monkey asked, "Search? For what?" Kakashi's eye narrowed. "Anything that shouldn't be here..." (Meanwhile) The pig was done pounding on the guys that tried to jump him. "I feel...good. With the Peach Tree slowly withering away, time will be short before I reach my full power." He walked out, but then stopped on the spot. Is that...Kurama's chi he feels? In THIS world? Why? He shook his head.'"No'matter, he won't be of'much help'to anyone when the dark spirits rule this world, freeing them,'I'll be unstoppable!" He walks on, not noticing Sauske follow him through the shadows... (Elsewhere...) Jao sniffed the air again, then gasped. It WAS Ke-Pa! His prison is breaking! He looked at his'paws. He can't fight in this, he'll'get killed. But this my be his only chance of catching his nephew by surprise. Growling in frustration, he turned back for now.(Kurama) ** This isn't good. If HE comes back, That Masked Freak wil use that dark energy to follow us. I need to show myself to Naruto soon...**


	14. A Dark Force From Both Worlds

Shifu ordered all the artifacts of the Jade Palace moved away immediately moved. He was aware that Ke-Pa was on his way to the Tree. They needed a plan of action. Po was following behind,huffing. Naruto was just walking up the steps, feeling uneasy since the day started. Whoever Ke-Pa is, he's very dangerous. "He managed to cause THAT much destruction?" he thought. **Just like me...but...he has no honor. I wish to leave the mortals alone unless they cross me. But he wishes to to rule them because he thinks he's all powerful. He's a lone spirit, just like me... **"Why are you telling me this?" **It's time you learned of me again child. You've been here for almost a year now, you need to know. "**Know what?" "PO!" Shifu had just knocked knocked Po's personal action figure on the ground. Tigeress picked it up and frowned. "Great time to be plying with dolls Po." She muttered, tossing it. Kakashi turned to the others. "Po, we need you and Naruto evacuate the Valley. Shifu and I will stay and guard the Peach Tree, whike everyone else watches out for Ke-Pa's whereabouts." Shifu hands everyone some type of horn. "If you do see him,DO NOT fight him alone. Blow these horns from your need cooperation on this, no exceptions. Now go." Everyone bowed, and ran off in separate directions. "Not you Po." Said panda turned. "It's like Kakashi said, we need you to inform the residents of the Valley to them think that even the Draton Warrior is no match for Ke-Pa." Po wanted to protest, but just said,"Ok...Master." He walked off all glum like and disappointed, when his head pounded again. Then he heard:_Who are you? He was panting on the ground, exhausted, but still fighting. Some guy in a mask was attacking Po and the Five. They were fairing well, but felt like he wasn't really trying. You are defintely more powerful than you look. But know you are not getting past me. As for identity, you can call me...Tobi... _Po was back in reality when he reached the bottom of the steps. Naruto was already there. "Bro, you ok? You don't look very confident in those eyes of yours." Po tried to fake a smile. "Don't worry about it, i'll be fine bro, let's just find Ke-Pa." "Wait, we're supposed to evacuate the village first right?" "Now, now, no need to be worried about that, we ALL want a turn at fighting me right?" They turn around, looking down at a pig. Wait, what? "A pig? Ke-Pa is a pig? HA! For a second, I thought we dealing with a threat, right Naruto?" But he didn't answer, he was frozen out of shock. **THAT'S HIM NARUTO! DON'T LET LOOKS DECIEVE YOU! HE IS SERIOUS BAD NEWS! BE CAUTIOUS! ** But just as he started saying that, Ke-Pa, still in pig form, entered Naruto's mind scape. "Now Kurama, don't you think it's a bit rude to treat guests that way?" He was looking at the fox himself, behind the cage, nine tails swishing. **LEAVE NOW SCUM! IF YOU SO MUCH AS TOUCH NARUTO I'LL...** "You'll what? Remember behind that cage, you can't touch me. It's that simple. And you are at the hands of a jinchjuriki like this? You are truly embarassing Kurama." **I don't care if you dragons ARE the strongest beings in the universe, if you harm the boy, I will TEAR..YOU...TO SHREDS! **Ke-Pa shrugged, then left the mindscape. Naruto was oblivious to the confrontation however. It seems Ke-Pa was talking to Kurama and fighting Po at once. Then, with his psyhic powers, just stopped Po where he was, then threw him into the statue of himself, knocked out. He then locked Naruto in his grip, and thought: _**I honestly thought the "Dragon Warrior" AND the "Child of Prophecy" were a bigger challenge than this. Oh well.**_He then tossed Naruto into a building, cracking it, then he fell unconscious too. Ke-Pa dusted himself off, then calmly made his way too the Jade Palace. " If Kurama is SO powerful, why is a mere child his vessel? What's he so nervous about? Not that I care." (Unknown Location) "It's ready Tobi." Kabuto said next to a portal of dark energy. "Good, the dark energy on the other side is making it easier to open. Now we can find the boys then recapture them." He thought to himslf, "_So, Naruto, you thought you could hide from me forever huh? Now your luck's run out..."_  



	15. Ke-Pa's Revival!

Shifu and Kakashi were standing next to the withering Peach Tree with sad faces. "It used to truly be a beautiful Tree Shifu, I'm so sorry this is happening." Shifu just said," Think nothing of it Kakashi, we'll resolve this, somehow..." He then walked over to the Tree, sliding his paw down the trunk. "Just hold on, for a little while longer..." "Talking to Trees now Shifu? You really DID get old." Shifu and Kakashi froze up, then quickly turned to..."KE-PA!" Kakashi was about to summon a Lighting Cutter, but the pig raised hishands up, stopping both in their tracks. "Finally, someone recognizes me, cha!" He threw them both to the ground, then walked over to the Peach Tree. "So Peach Tree, you really are dying..." Shifu and Kakashi both blew their horns, alerting the Five of there location. But then the pig lifted up the horns and turned them to dust. Shifu tried to fight, but he as lifted into the air again, then he started choking. "HEY!" He turned to Po, by himself, because he left Naruto in the Five's care. "Leave them alone, before you make me mad." "Oh, we wouldn't want that now would we?" He carelessly slammed Shifu to the ground, then circled around to the Tree." "I think we got off on the wrong foot. Tell ya what, take your best shot, and we'll call it even!" Po charged, but Kakashi saw through the ploy. "NO PO! He's baiting you! It's what he wants!" Too late. Po spin kicked him, and he flew into the Tree, making him grunt. Then, all the Peach petal's fell off, making the Tree look completely lifeless. Shifu looked in horror. "Oh you went and done it now!" The pig said. Kakashi scanned him with the Sharingan, then gasped. "All that dark chakra...it's...unreal...and he's feeding off it!" Ke-Pa glowed with dark lightning, then fell off the edge. The trio looked over it. Kakashi was feeling...unsure. "That's not right...it was too easy. Unless..." Then, the clouds turned darkish red. Claws scratched the ground. A scaly body was lurking in the shadows. Then...Kakashi heard something breathe. He turned around, and almost fell off the cliff. "Uh,fellas? We have a BIG problem." The other too turned slowly, then gasped. A red dragon was staring down at them, making them feel puny. Po awkwardly and fearfully blew on his horn, making it squeak. Kakashi sweatdropped, then turned to him. " Are you serious right now Po?" He looked back at the dragon, it MUST be Ke-Pa! "So...this is his true form..." The dragon smirked at them. **Behold! The REAL Dragon Warrior! **He blew fire at them, making them duck down, and light Po's butt on fire. "OW!Hot butt! Hot butt! HOT BUTT!" He slid around, not noticing the dragon leave. When he finsished, he asked, "Where is he going?" (At the 1,000 steps) Naruto was walking up with the Five, still hurting in the spine. Viper was keeping him company, while he explained what happened. "So that pig was Ke-Pa? How bizarre..." Crane said. Mantis shrugged. "Kinda far fetched." Naruto then heard Kurma say:**NO! That slimy bastard is free! Now that Masked Freak is SURE to find us! **Before Naruto could retort, he saw something in the sky, then froze in horror. "Uh...guys? What is THAT?!" They looked at a dragon speeding at the Jade Palace. "KE-PA!" Tigeress yelled. He then breathed a huge ball of fire at the place, heading toward them. Naruto shouted, "HIT THE DECK!" They then jumped high up, barely missing the explosion. The smoke cleared, Ke-Pa standing in the middle. "Now, where did Oogway place the...THERE it is!" He looked and walked toward some sort of mystic container. He then tried to open it, struggling. "Sheesh, that turtle had this thing locked up tight!" He was unaware that Sasuke was watching him, in the shadows,Sharingan eyes widened. "What...the hell...is THAT?" He whispered. Ke-Pa flew off, not noticing him...(Meanwhile)"You guys ok?" Kakashi asked the others. They were exhausted from the jump they made. Ke-Pa landed in front of them all, yelling,"**WHERE...IS ...THE HEROES CHI?! **Kakashi then shouted, "SCATTER!" They jumped into the village, Ke-Pa on their tails...


	16. Troubled Times, Po and Jhong Meet

Everyone in the Valley was in panic. A huge red dragon was destroying everything in sight, trying to catch up with Po and the others. Po grabbed and quickly took cover. Naruto hid inside one of the buildings, waiting for Ke-Pa to pass. The Five and Shifu had to tend to the civilians to keep them out of harm. Kakashi was luring the dragon away from a huge pack of people, keeping a far distance from him. Ke-Pa got bored, then just circled around Po's statue, blowing it to pieces with fire, to Po's horror. He then stood by the rubble, watching everyone stare at his form. "Ha-ha! It's so good to be back!" He chuckled, while everyone else watched cautiously. Sasuke watched from afar, still in the Jade Palace's rubble. He thought,"What was he looking for here?" He searched, but the container was the only thing there. What was so special about it? He then turned back to the village, then sa the panda walking away, somewhat depressed. He alsosaw the red panda in the dragons grip, saying something about the Heroes Chi. Then he saw..."Naruto..." The boy looked conflicted. He could take his rematch, or help him fight the dragon? He didn't know what from what, then he grabbed his head in pain. "What...what's going on...?" Then:_ Oh, poor diluted Sauske...I don't need the Masked Man help to retrieve you. Because YOU will come to me...FAT CHANCE! No one is fooling me again! No one is taking advantage of me again! I don't need ANY of you! _ He came back to his senses at the huge power coming his way. Ke-Pawas coming back! He hid behind a huge rock, and saw the dragon land on the ground, then just lie down patiently. _DAMN IT! _Sauske cursed. Whtether the dragon knew it or not, he had him cornered. Ke-Pa smelled the air, then just shrugged. He thought he smelled...an Uchiha? No...couldn't be, they're all dead. "The panda is now in exile, and Shifu is in my hands, and the jinchjuriki is no threat, this really IS my lucky day!" He laughed evilly, while Sasuke just sighed in frustration. How's he gonna get away now?(Meanwhile) Po and Mr. Ping were sitting silently in their cardboard noodle shop. Po realized he messed up horribly, and now some evil dragon is going to rule the world, and it's his fault. _You really went and jacked up big time Po. Some Dragon Warrior. And some brother too... _He thought while holding his action figure. was sadly chopping carrots. Then he heard a knock. "Hello, is someone here?" The goose turned to the open, and sees...a wolf. "Don't worry, I'm not a bandit, we're just stopping by." quietly said,"We?" The wolf turned to two others, a female, and a wolf pup. "Oh I see! This your wife and son?" The wolf blushed. "T-this is my _mom _and _brother. _I'm only 17 sir..." The goose blushed as well. "Oh! Terribly sor-" "Shh! My bro's asleep!" "_Sorry. Terribly sorry. What can I get you folks?"_ A few minutes later, Po heard his Dad say, "Son, you have visitors." _Who would still talk to me? _"Alright, let's see them." At that, three wolves walked in the kinda cramped made up room. "You're the Dragon Warrior? It is certainly an honor to meet you." The female wolf said. Po frowned sadly. "I'm not worthy to be the Dragon Warrior anymore..." The young wolf was shocked. "Why would you say that?" "I messed up big time. Sorry, I didn't let you introduce yourselves. Can you please?" The wolf cleared his throat. "This is my mother June, the pup is my little brother, Bandit. And my name...is Jhong."


	17. Critical Situation

Po looked at the young wolf intently. He looks familiar somehow... "Jhong huh? Good meeting you all. Now, is there anything you need?" Jhong was tongue tied for a bit. He didn't really plan on what he was going to say to him. But then he remembered Crystal's word's: _There's no way_ everyone_ in the world is gonna be your friend Jhong. But it can't hurt to try right? _This was 2 years ago, before he left his original home. He was 15, she was 13. He found his voice, and then said, "Po, you can't think like this. You need to get back to the Valley of Peace, they need you." Po turned away. "What's the point? Some bad guy is going to rule the world, and it's my fault. I failed." Jhong was losing a little hope, but then remembered something his father said: "Po, the only way you can truly fail, is if you give up." Po widened his eyes. "Wha?" Jhong kept going. "You can't be a true failure Po, it's not possible. The only way you can, is if you compltely give up thinking you can improve. " Po turned. "But..." "Everyone messes things up Po, but that's the true purpose of improvement. You get to learn from your mistakes." Po looked at the action figure. "What have I done?" He turned to Jhong. "Can you fight?" Jhong shrugged. "I came here to learn from you. But I do know how to use a sword. Kinda..." Po smirked. "Good enough. Let's go!" He ran off, while Jhong quickly said, "Stay here with mom! I'll be back!" He ran off on all fours after Po. June smiled along with .'"You do have good fortune having the Dragon Warrior as your son." "Hey, your bioy doen't look too shabby either!" (Back at the Valley) Tigeress is conflicted. To save her home, she has to let Shifu, her _father _die. It was an impossible choice. But she had no other option. He was lifted and dropped into a funnel, and the life was being squeezed out of him. When Ke-Pa is weakened, everyone else will attack. "Okay...let's..." "SHIFU!" Her and the Five turn to the source of the voice, and in horror, she gasped. No, Po can't be here! He's in danger! "You guys distract Ke-Pa! I'm going to stop Po!" She then speeded in his direction, while the Five and Kakashi attacked the Dragon all at once. Naruto was sitting in the Noodle Shop. "How could they force me to stay? I should be helping!" He then heard someone walk in. "Hello?" Naruto grabbed a kunai, then jumped toward the stranger, then aimed at his neck. "Woah! Not Hostile, I swear!" The wolf dodged the knife, and sweatdropped. "Oh, sorry man. Why are you here anyway?" The wolf shook is head. "No time, we need to go now!" "Wait dude! What are we running from?" "Just come with me!" he grabbed the boy, placed him on his back, then sped off, ignoring any weight. "Woah! Heel boy!' Naruto yelled, but it was not heard. (Back to the fight) Kakashi stuck a Lightning Cutter into Ke-Pa's side, making him screech. "Mortals are such FOOLS!" He grabs them all with his mind powers, then throws them into a wall, repeatedly. Kakashi was thrown over the cliff, vanishing. Ke-Pa looked as if he was going to kill the Five, then he heard, "YOU have the Heroes Chi..." He turned, and said,"The PANDA?" He laughed, then grabbed Po, grunting then threw him into the funnel. Then proceeded to crush the chi out of him, while the rest watched, and the funnel proceeded to explode in a golden light. The smoke cleared, and the container opened, freeing all the dark spirits inside, letting them wreck havoc. Everyone watched in horror, but there main concern was..."PO!" Everyone looked at the rubble, Po was under a rock. He wasn't moving, not even a stir. Jhong and Naruto saw the entire thing. Jhong was in utter disbelief, while something in Naruto...snapped. "No...no...he can't..." He then remembered something vital. Then said,"I need power, I NEED to help somehow...Fox...it was you this entire time wasn't it? I need your help..." What they didn't see, was Sasuke. "That's it. I need to make a move, NOW."


	18. Heroes Chi Restored!

The evil spirits were taking the Valley apart, creating destruction everywhere they went. While everyone was still crowded around Po. Tigeress and Kakashi were looking at Shifu's despaired face. Tigeress then said, "Shifu, we need to go now!" But he swiped her hand away. "No! I'm **NOT **leavng him!" Kakashi winced at the words, and the seriousness behind them. It reminds him of..._Obito! Obito! Don't you give up on us! That's not you! He, Rin, And a severely injured Obito were in a cave, about to collapse. Obito had just saved his life. Rin had said they need to leave, but he refused. No Rin! The three of us are teammates, just like he always said! We **CAN'T ** leave him behind! _He cleared his head for now. "Get down there and help the civilians! We will help Po ourselves!" "But what.." "GO!" Tigeress ordered, and everyone scattered. Po coughed, gaining her attention. "Po!" Shifu was instantly at his side. "He's still alive?!" "Without the Heroes Chi, not for long. What can we do?" Shifu thought, then said, "THE PEACH TREE!"Then, a dark spirit was about to attack them, making them cringe. Then, a ball of fire chased them away, revealing a young boy standing in the flames. Sasuke was in the flames. "Then what are you two waiting for?! Get him there now!" The two hesitated, they knew this was the Sasuke Naruto met. "But..." Sasuke turned, Sharingan blazing. "YOU are not getting anywhere by sitting here! Do you want me to buy time or not?!" With no further objections, Tigeress simply grabbed Po by a shoulder, and said,"Let's go." Shifu noded, and proceeded to do the same. Back down at the Valley, Naruto was bravely facing off with the demons, along with everyone else. Jhong went back to check on his family to keep them safe. Sasuke was keeping up, but then found hinself unable to move. He then turned to Ke-Pa, grinning. "I thought there was an Uchiha here, and here he is, in my claws..." "I don't fear you dragons." Ke-Pa was eager. "Really now?" He was moving him to his mouth, about to eat him, when Naruto, Nine-Tails enchanced, hit him in the face by punch, making him stagger. He looked at Sasuke, and said, We...better go." Sasuke said, "Whatever." A golden light was seen from the Palace, it was blinding. **I don't believe it...the Heroes Chi? And it's more powerful than before! But how? **They then saw Po rush down to the Valley at high speed. He then started zapping a golden light out of his body, dissapating the demons. "That'll work." Naruto blankly said. Sasuke said"Meh." They were lifted in the air again, struggling. Ke-Pa was steamed. "You two have gotten on my LAST nerve!" He then threw them in separate directions, Sasuke crashing into the ground, Naruto into a tree, knocking them both out. He then proceeded to attack Po at the Palace rubble. Everyone was watching, while no one noticed Jao carry Sasuke away... Po was falling out of the sky, Ke-Pa following behind. Po then released a mssive wave of golden light, covering the Dragon, making him vanish into nothing,right? A few hours later, Po was standing next to Shifu, Kakashi, Naruto, Mr. Ping, and the new Peach Tree. "You planted this out of frustration of Po, and it saved his life much later. Irony saved Po's life. Funny." Kakashi said. Shifu started, "I've accepted Jhong into the Valley, he'll start training next week." Naruto smiled. "New friends on every corner." Po added,"Oh how I wish life was always like that." They high fived, and looked at the Valley. But they thought: Why did Sasuke help us? (Time skipping to:2 months later, The week of Naruto's disappearence)


	19. A Plan Against The Warriors

Fenghuang and Jao were planning on how to capture Naruto and Jhong. They were important to each other for a specific reason. But the owl could not help but stare at the wolf dreamily, while he PRETENDED not to notice. "So...we attack the Jade Palace tomorrow right? It's just about rebuilt by now." The owl mumbled "Hm? Oh! Oh, yes we should begin tomorrow. Remember,I'll distract the panda, while you go and grab Jhong , then I grab the boy, then we quickly escape." _He's so smart... _Jao got up. "Now dear, let's get that wing some ointment." Fenghaung had broken her wing while fighting a pack of rhino's, and he fought them off, and carried her back to the cave. He then carefully wrapped up her wing and told her it's out of commission for a week. That week ends tomorrow. "Oh...ok..." He gently took off the wrappings, applied the medicine, then wrapped it up in new bandages. "There, should be all better for tomorrow's raid." She was still staring, then said,"That is it! I can't STAND IT!" She used her one good wing to hrab him and mash her beak in his mouth, taking him by surprise. He then just carefully grabbed her waste her waist, then kissed back, with equal passion. They then separated, blushing a bit. "So...ready for tomorrow?" Jao asked. Fenghuang said,"Ohhh...yes. We are definitely ready..." They then start to kiss again, when Sasuke walked in on them. "Hey, guys, when are we..." He saw the wolf underneath the owl, and they turned seriously red at the awkwardness. Then Sasuke said, "I'll just...wait outside..." He then walked bcack ut, leaving the two alone. "...We should get some sleep. I'll grab my quilt." Jao said, but the owl kept him pinned. "Who said we HAD to sleep separately?" The wolf quickly said, "Good Point." They then snuggled together in the quilts, then fell asleep. (The next day,of Naruto's disappearance) Jhong was sweating heavily. He started training for the day by sparring with Tigeress,(BAD IDEA!) and he was exhausted. Tigeress grinned. "Come on Jhong, you can do better than that surely." He held up his paw. "I yield! Yeesh! I yield!" He then collapsed, panting like a wolf usually does. Tigeress rolled her eyes. "Oh brother." Po came to the poor wolf's defense. "C'mon Tigeress, give the rookie a break. He basically just fell out." Mantis was on his shoulder. "Yeah, cut the kid some slack." Then Naruto and June came in, smiles in tow. "Oh dear, they'rve overworked my son already. So sad..." Naruto added, "Then he doesn't have the energy to have breakfast now does he?" Jhong instantly shot up. "Wait, I almost missed breakfast!? Oh No! Coming through!" He shouted, running through the halls into the kitchen. Monkey snickered. "Oh-ho man! He may be the ONLY guy with an appetite that rivals Po's!" Po sweatdropped. "Ok...I don't know whether that's an insult or a complement..." Tigeress sneaked around him. "It's a complement from ME Dragon Warrior..." He looked at her. "You say something?" "No." Naruto then felt weird, he had an headache. "What..? Fox, what's going on?" **Something's not right...The feeling is...dangerous...keep your guard up. **"Ok, right." Po swore he heard somebody else talk. The Heroes Chi has gotten him more connection to spiritual stuff and all that. But...why is that feeling in the same room as him? And, why does today feel like it is going to get really bad later on?


	20. Duels In Fire

Sasuke, Jao, and Fenghuang were ready to move to the Valley of Peace. They needed to get the heroes away from the the Palace, then take them on separately. Sasuke will take on Naruto, Fenghuang will distract the Five and Po, and Jao will convince Jhong to come along quietly, or by force. So they were on there way to the Valley. "So, how are we going to lead them out?" The owl asked. Jao smirked evilly. "How about a fire? Outside the Threadsof Hope?" Sasuke was interested. "How big a fire?" "One that will look like it's heading toward the Valley?" "I'm on it." He told them to stand back, then shouted, "Phoenix Fire Jutsu!" The bird-like like flames licked across the forest, immediately starting a fire. Fenghuang smirkd. "Oh yes, that's REALLY gonna work fine." Sasuke sped off ino the distance. "May I be of assistence?" The remaining Owl and Wolf looked back, to see a man in a mask. "Who are you?" Fenghuang asked cautiously. Jao gasped. "That scent...you're...Uchiha?!" The Masked man was impressed. "Jus by scent you know my Clan? Not bad. Call me Tobi. I can assist you two, only once." Why should we trust a guy in a mask?" "Because I can get you Naruto Uzumaki." Fenghuang suddenly smirked. "I'm all ears." (At the outside of the forest) The heroes, with Jhong, were speeding toward the forest fire. It just arupted out of nowhere. "Crane, find a way to put that fire out!" Tigeress yelled. "I can't use wind, it's too spread out! I need water to put this out!" Naruto screamed, "All right then! Spread out, and find some water to put this out!" They then nodded, then scattered far out in the forest. (With the Five) "Okay guys, let's rind a way to put this out!" Monkey shouted. Everyone nodded, but then something knocked him over with speed. Then it landed on a rock. "Fenghuang!" Crane yelled She smirked at all'of them. "Welcome to our little bonfire boys and girls. I have to destroy you now." "Fat chanve of that happening! We'll take you down!" Tigeress shouted. Fenghuang raised her wings slowly. "Well, what are you waitin for?" She invited. ( With Po and Shifu) "Who the heck are you?!" He was standing a towards a human in a mask. His aura is sinister. "Not very important. But if you are serious about it, call me, Tobi. Now, let's see what you can do." Shifu charged him, along with Po. (Jhong) "This fire is getting stronger, I need to...oh no..." It was Uncle! "Well Nephew, we meet at last." He took out his sword, along with Jhong. "I'm not coming back with you Uncle! Father warned me of your treachery!" Jao frowned. "I hoped for family's sake you'd come quietly, looks like I'll need to ignore that now won't I?" He readied his sword. "I'm not a traitor Uncle. I'm not leaving them behind!" Jhong also readied his sword, about to duel.( With Naruto) "Dang! It is seriously flaming in this forest!" He then reached a ravine, wide streching. "Yes! Now I just need to.." He then ducks under a log. Flames just passed by his head. He then turned to..."Sasuke!" Sasuke was standing on the far end of the streaming water. "Well, look at you, you've improved a bit." Naruto shouted,"Yeah I did! Want me to show you?!" They boy remembered the same thing. _Are you gonna run off again?! _Sauske smirked. "Maybe I do..." _Being your friend just gives more purpose in destroying you. _Then they both leapt toward each other. _I'll protect our bond with all'I have! Then that bond shall be severed! _4 battles fought in fire, what will be the results?( Day of Naruto's disappearance)


	21. Naruto Is Gone!

Tigeress and Viper were thrown back, while Crane and Mantis charged at the owl. She blockd both attacks, the kicked them both into trees.'Then grabbed a flaming branch and threw it at Monkey, who blocked it by kicking it to pieces. "Everyone got back to their feet. "Still kicking? No pun intended." Fenghuang laughed. Mantis shouted,"Not a chance!" Tigeress went for a jump kick, while Viper wrapped herself around the owls legs. She quickly bent backwards, making Tigeress miss. "Gotta do better ladies." She then threw Viper off, grabbed Tigeress by the tail, and tossed her into the flaming trees. She got back into stance, waiting to continue. (Jhong and Jao) Their swords clashed, and they were both tempted not to fall into the flames. "Nephew... you've been taught well..." Jhong stepped back. "I'm not finshed yet!" He jump kicked Jao, making him, fall backwards, then pounced after him.(Po, Shifu,and Tobi) Shifu was thrown into a tree, making him grunt in pain. Po was frustrated. Every attack he throws, this guy just fazes threw it! "Come now Po..." He then appeared behind the panda. "...tell me this isn't all you have." He turned, but then Tobi kicked him inthe face, making him fall backwards. He walked toward him, but then he was hit with a golden light, making him crash into the ground. "What?!" That was DRAGON energy! That's one kind of chi his jutsu can't faze did he get that?! Po stood up, then said,"Not so confident now are you?" He then chaged at him again.(Naruto and Sasuke) They clashed over and over. Shadow clones punched Sasuke into the air, but then he kicked Naruto into a tree. "Hmph. Not weak at all." He said. This isn't working. They have been going at it for hours, it would not end. Naruto then punched him again, making him crash into the water, but he regained his balance. Naruto's eyes were glowing with a menacing red, with a slit in the middle. "I'm endng this NOW!" He then summoned a clone, then readied his Rasengan, Nine-Tailed powered. Sasuke didn't know it, but his Mangekyo Sharingan was spinning in his eyes."Very Well..." He charged his chidori. It was purple colored, his dark chi fusing with the lightning. They stared each other down, then charged each other with speed. There repective attacks raised, they both heard in their heads: _NARUTO! SAUSKE! _Their attacks clashed together, forming a colorful ball of light, flashing up everything. It was seen from the Jade Palace, where Kakashi, who stayed behind, whispered, "Oh no..." He then sprinted his way to the glow. The boys attacks kept trying to take control, until at last, the ball of light disapeared, along with them, rainbow lighting left behind. Po felt Naruto's prescence vanish, then yelled, "Naruto's gone!" Shifu also yelled, "What do you mean?!" While Tobi, not weakened but definitely hurt, managed to slip away. Jao noticed too, and threw Jhong back. "We'll meet once more nephew..." He put his sword away, then sped off. Fenghuang also sensed the chi surge, then shrugged. "Looks like my turn to leave, later losers." She then took flight, leaving the Five glaring after her. Then Tigeress felt weird, something is not right. Viper sensed it, and quickly asked, "Where's Naruto?" Tigeres said nothing, she just sped to Po's location, who's was speeding towards Naruto's. But then he saw nothing but rubble. "Naruto!" He screamed. He then dropped down, and started taking the rocks apart. "Po stop! He isn't here!" Shifu yelled. "NO! HE WAS HERE LAST! HE HAS TO BE HERE!" Kakashi saw this scene, then whispered, "Again...I'm too late again..."


	22. And That Brings Us To Today

Tobi sat on a rock curiously. Apparently, this Dragon Warrior was much more dangerous than he thought. "So, how to deal with him?" He thought. "Would you like us to cut him apart? Job specified by me." No Kisame, its official this panda is a much more bigger threat than I thought he would be. Without knowing it, he's kept me from Naruto for a long time. And whatever that golden energy was is was also Dragon energy, so I couldn't faze through it even by warping. He looked up. "But Now we have the upper hand. He is depressed and lost, because of his supposed failure. He has no idea that Naruto may have just been moved, but now we had to research the world to find clues. Kabuto asked, " Why is he all upset anyway?" Tobi looked back. "All the warriors are despaired and unbalanced Kabuto, because they think Naruto is dead."

(Jade Palace) Evryone walked back in sadness.'They searched the entire forest, Naruto wasn't there. So they turned back, Tigeress and Crane hid their faces. Monkey,Mantis, Jhong, and Kakashi were silent. Viper's make-up was running, while Shifu tried to comfort her. Po...he kept saying:"What happened?" They had no choice but to believe Naruto died in the fire. Later that night, Viper was curled around the new Peach Tree, quietly sobbing. She didn't even have her flowers on her head. She was curled around a single piece of Naruto that has not left: His headband. Po was meditating by himself, also sobbing to himself. He had failed his little bro. And now he feels as if that masked man is to blame...or himself for not being there. It was no use, Po was unbalanced. His Inner Peace was shattered. But why did he feel hpoeful still? Naruto is dead, end of story. Right?

(In the Cave) "Where could they have gone?" Fenghuang had asked. "I don't know,'but they couldn't have just vanished in thin air,'they had o go somewhere..." Jao responded. The owl sighed, then fell back into the grass. "I miss Sasuke..." Jao saw her fall asleep with a saddened face. He walked over to her, and kissed her forehead. "I know my love, I know." He then looked into the moon. "Jhong...nephew...don't think for a second that I'm finished with you..." He then lied on the grass, then slept too. Said wolf shivered at the Jade Palace. He brought his brother Bandit closer to him, next to his head, then went back to sleep.

Now from here, you probably think that Naruto and Sasuke are back in their world right? Well,'I'm telling you, that is not the case...


	23. What The HECK Happened!

Naruto woke up, with a massive headache. He s also VERY tired. He tried to get up,'but an elderly voice said,"I wouldn't move yet if I were you." He turned to a door, where an old fox was leaning towad the door, cane in her hand. She was also wearing orange robes. "Excuse me miss, but, who are you?" She laughed heartily at random, making Naruto freak out a little. "Boy, I'm the fox girl that saved your life! That's who!" He waved his hands in the air. "Ok'ok! I'm grateful! And I'm sorry." The fox calmed down. "Oh it's quite alright dearie. You were downright passed'out in the river. Couldn't just leave ya there right?" Naruto shrugged with a nervous smile. "I guess." Then it hit him. "Oh my gosh! The guys! Po! Shifu! Kakashi sensei!Mom! I have too get back to them!" The lady shooed him to'sit back down. "Now nkw, you JUST woke up. You need to rest a little bit longer before'you go ANYWHERE." Naruto sighed. "Fine..." He sat back down on the rug. "What's your name anyway?" "My name, is Lotus, happy to keep you alive, AND meet you!" She laughed hard again, then coughed a litte bit. Naruto guessed she was olo. Not Shifu old, but old. "I'll be sure to show you around my vilage when you are fully rested." Naruto looked at the old vixen. "You sure know how to be nice to a 12 year do you?" She looked confused. "12 years? Boy, one of us is crazy then, well CRAZIER, because you look like a 15 year old to me." Naruto froze up at her words. "What?" "Yes, 15? 16 at best." He rushed out of her hut, and looked into the water. He suddenly looked like he's aged 2 years! _What...the...heck...IS GOING ON?!_

_**The End...of Part Two...Sorry it's shorter than the first...Next Part! KFP:Golden Warriors: New Friends, New Powers, New Love?**  
_


End file.
